Magic Happens
by Bluemoon8998
Summary: Running is something that I've been doing for a long time. When you start is takes a whole lot of courage to stop. Stopping seems to scary, too terrifying. So you end up running from anything that scares you. But, it always comes back. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: A Wonderful Day

I do not own anything in this chapter except Ivory and Tommy.

Chapter 1: A Wonderful Day

Running is something that I've been doing for a long time. When you start is takes a whole lot of courage to stop. Stopping seems too scary, too terrifying. So, you end up running from anything that scares you. But, it will always comes back.

I read the school sign saying _Welcome to Beacon Hills High School _and sighed as I approached the school. My brother, Tommy, definitely heard it. His hazel brown eyes met mine."Ivory, you're going to be fine. Just be yourself."

_Just be yourself,_ I said to myself. I said to Tommy sadly, " Tommy, just admit if I be myself I won't survive high school. I'm a total klutz." " Klutz or not, you still have to go to school." He said. I picked on a blue loose thread on my gloves the rest of the way.

It was a beautiful fall day, with colourful leaves all over. The sky was a bright and cheery blue. I felt nervous so that didn't make me feel any better.

"I have to be at my college in half an hour okay?" Tommy said. I nodded. Tommy gave me a push towards the doors. I gave him a quick glare and walked slightly faster. I took a deep breath. My hand wrapped around the door handle. I opened the door and... a million teenagers trampled me. _What a wonderful start to the first day of school, and my 16th birthday. _Tommy winced. "Ooh! That's gotta hurt." He walked back to their house.

I moaned quietly as all the people began to walk away. _Chivalry is dead._ I said to myself.

"Need any help?" A boy asked me. He stuck out his hand. " Yeah, sure." I replied. He had short hair, that was brown, and a goofy smile. He looked like someone who couldn't be taken seriously. "What's your name?" He asked. "Ivory. Ivory Magie-Lumen. Yours?" I smiled. I had made a friend in less than 2 minutes. Maybe I will survive. "Oh, it's Stiles Stilinski. Need any help finding your locker? I remember the first time I walked in here it took me 2 hours to find my locker." I laughed. "Um, sure. It's locker 52." He led me to a locker that smelled like rotten tomatoes. " You've _got _to be kidding me." Like I said, a wonderful start to my first day of high school.


	2. Chapter 2: I Can Take Care Of Myself

I do not own anything in this chapter except Ivory.

Chapter 2: I can take care of myself

I spent my first period of high school cleaning and sanitizing my locker. That was _not_ fun at all. Soon enough, I was done and my locker smelt like clean supplies. I sighed in exhaustion. I turned to see Stiles smiling at me.

"Ahh!" I practically screamed. I slapped him in the face with a wet towel that smelt like rotten tomatoes. It took me a few seconds to snap back into reality. "Oh. S-sorry. You just scared me to death." My heart was racing a hundred miles per hour. "No problem." He said. "I probably should've said 'hi' or somethin'." _This is bad. Well I could've done worse, like punch him in the face. _I said to myself. "So how's the-"

A boy with short blondish-brown hair pinned Stiles against the locker next to mine . He made a large dent too. I winced at the sound. "I know that something's up with your buddy Scott, and that you know. And I wanna know what it is. You don't suddenly become _that_ good after being a complete loser. Well, actually,you still are losers." Stiles replied saying, "I'm not afraid of you at all, you know?" He looked past Jackson to see two giant guys behind him. "And I'm not scared of tweedle dee and tweedle dum behind you either." They both gave him murderous looks. "Well, actually, I'm a little scared." He managed to squeak out.

That was it. I felt like I just ate a handful of spicy wasabi peas. I knew that this guy was a total jerk. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut knowing that this was going to hurt. He opened them to see Ivory pinning Jackson against the locker 2 feet in the air.

"I am having the worst day and you are just adding to it. You may think that you're this school's "it" boy, but that doesn't give you the right to pick on people." I let him go. He looked shocked. "Come on Stiles. We're going." I grabbed his arm and began to walk. "You better watch out. You don't mess with me than get away with it. I suggest sleeping with one eye open." Jackson said angrily. "I can take care of myself." I said back. "Girls aren't weak."

We walked a little further then Stiles turned to look at me. "That was awesome!" And I have to admit, it kinda was.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

I do not own anthing in this chapter except Ivory.

Chapter 3: Secrets

I walked to chem with Stiles who introduced me to Allison, Lydia, Danny, Coach Finnstock and more. Next was Scott, his best friend.

"Hey Scott!" Stiles exclaimed. I looked in his direction only to see a bunch of teenagers blocking my view. I was under the average height so, it made sense. After they all disapeared, I saw a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He was only a little taller than me so that made me feel better. "Hey, Scott. This is Ivory. Ivory, this is Scott." I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." I said. Tommy was right. I was going to be alright at this school.

I checked my timetable again to see that we had a minute to get to class. I did not want to be late for my first day of school. " We better get hurrying, we have, say, 30 seconds to get to class. Stiles and Scott exchanged glances. They broke into a sprint, I quickly followed and, in no time, caught up to them. "What-" I began. "Mr. Harris is the worst teacher you could possibly have. Being late 2 seconds would get you an hour of detention." Scott said panting. We arrived at the door sweaty, panting, and just in time.

I walked to the front of the classroom. "Everyone, this is Ivory Magie-Lumen. She will be attending Beacon Hills." I hurried to get a seat. I ended up infront of Scott. "Surprise pop quiz day." Mr. Harris said in a bland, neutral tone. About every kid in the classroom groaned. I wasn't bad at chemistry. For one thing, I was an A+ student. I was handed my quiz. Time to get to work.

**...**

I felt great. I had gotten an A+ on my surprise quiz. The only bad thing about that was Lydia usually got the best grade in class and she was a little angry having to step down to second.

The last class of the day was gym. I had no problem with gym. With all my training, I probably did gym everyday. Coach Finnstock taught gym. I thought he was a bit... unusual. But then again, compared to my life, he was normal.

I have a secret. A big one. People wouldn't believe me if I told them. I'm a sorcerer. A powerful one too. My family's all dead. They were murdered by witch hunters. My brother Tommy is all I have left. But, my mom, she's something else. My mom and I we are wanted so desperately. We are from...up there. Not aliens. Not angels. But stars. I'm not kidding. My mom crashed down to the earth. Our job is to create peace to humans. Our hair, tears, even spit, can do anything. But the witch hunters and star hunters, they want our heart, for an unlimited amount of wishes. The star hunters have mercy at least. But the witch hunters are grusome. They will torture us for their own amusement and then cut you open and steal our hearts. That's what happened to my mom. I am a star and witch. My last name Magie-Lumen means magic (in french) and star (in latin). My dad fought fighting. My sister was tortured. My brother and I are what's left. My dad married a witch first and had kids, my sister and brother. His wife was murdered by hunters. Then he met my mom and had me. That's why I train. I train so when the hunters find us again after we ran, I'll be ready.


	4. Chapter 4: Hey, Coach

I do not own anything except Ivory.

Chapter 4: Hey, Coach

I stood in the gym, that smelled like wet socks. I looked around to see Stiles motioning me to come over to them. Thank goodness. I did not want to be alone.

I heard coach's voice yell out behind me, "Today we will be working on lacrosse." I could see that Scott felt comfortable with that subject. "Any lacrosse team members that would like to volunteer? No? Okay, then... Jackson, Scott, and, uh, Stiles," Coach Finnstock said quite loudly. Stiles and Scott went over to Coach to get their topics. All 3 of them stood in front of tables right next to each other. And... Jackson's table immediately flooded with people. Scott's had a few, like Allison and whatnot but Stiles had nobody. I decided to go keep him company. "So," I said as I sat down. "What are we learning?" I asked with a smile, I didn't want him to feel like nobody knew he existed. "We're looking at the layout of the game. Yay." He said sarcastically. Stiles flipped the board to see a drawing of the field. We went over the names of players and the usual plan for the game. It's basically a battle plan, that's how I think of it.

Coach came over to see that we had already went over the topic again, and again, and again. He couldn't allow us to sit around and do nothing. So, he told us to brain storm some tricks to score or something. At least that was better than "discussing the layout of the game." Brain storming was my forte. I came up with a interesting move. Basically, 1 player pretends that they have the ball leading the other team on a wild goose chase. Then the other player pretends that they don't have it and shoot and score. It's a classic you see all the time in movies but, nobody does it in real life. _Like stars and sorcerers_, I say to myself The bell rings and people run out the door.

I walk to the door and see a paper saying, '_Lacrosse team assistant coach needed. Counts as volunteering and extra curricular.' _A smile hangs on my lips. I did need some volunteering hours and doing an extra curricular. I walked back. "Coach, about the assistant coach..."

** ...**

I had managed to convince coach in letting me to be assistant coach and said goodbye to Stiles and Scott. I walked into the woods where my house was deep in the woods, hidden away so it would be hard to locate by anybody.

Scott looked at Ivory. "Something's funny about her." He said. Stiles sighed. "Like what?" He asked. She seemed perfectly normal to him. "The fact that she said she was going home and she's walking into the woods."

"Oh."


	5. Chapter 5: What Have I Done?

I do not own anything in this chapter except Ivory and Tommy.

Chapter 5: What have I done?

I couldn't be happier. I was in the calming woods, laughing with Tommy, breathing in the scent of the gifts of Mother Nature. This is all I could ask for.

We approached our cottage-like house. It was _way_ too bright and cheery inside but, I guess that with our past, we could use some cheer. Tommy asked happily, "So, what are we doing today?"

We always started training around this time. I sighed, "Well, we should start working on-" My head jerked from side to side quickly. I could've swore that we were being watched. Tommy just shook his head. "Come on, we are perfectly safe. Nobody would go _this_ far into the woods." I nod my head, he was right. I'm just paranoid. But, just to be safe, I whisper. "I'll teach you some new spells since you haven't practiced in a while." I wasn't the only paranoid one, Tommy stopped doing magic since our parents died.

**Scott's POV**

Stiles and I had followed Ivory and her brother Tommy. When he saw that they were walking into the woods when she said she was going home, he knew something was. Could she be like him? A werewolf? He couldn't help but wonder. When he thought something was up, Stiles thought it was just in his head. Stiles said, in a hushed tone,"Come on, Scott, maybe she's taking a detour to her house." That was unlikely. These woods went on for miles. Stiles saw the disbelief in his eyes. "Or, she's taking a walk before going home." That was possible, but I still didn't think that was the case. Stiles opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted him. "Just, watch them and tell me if you see anything...unusual." They kneeled onto the grass and watched Ivory and Tommy chat. He had his eyes glued to their every movement. Something was weird about her and he was going to find out.

**Ivory's POV**

As Tommy finished his sandwich, I got a large bucket of water. It was easier to do spells about the elements when you are connected to nature. And Tommy was_ pretty_ connected to nature. I planted the bucket on a patch of grass when Tommy came out of the house. He raised an eyebrow. "What's this?" He asked. "It's the controlling water spell," I said. "So how do I control it?" He asked curiously. I told him, "Well, first you say water in Latin, which is _aqua_. The next part's a little harder." I bit my bottom lip. Tommy was only good with cold hard facts, and the next part was all imagination. "Then you picture how you want the water to move in your head. Like this." I used magic to splash the water in his face. "Oh, you did _not_ just do that. _Aqua!_" He splashed me with water. Only 2 minutes later, We both were soaked with water. I was laughing my head off when I heard a rustle.

My head shot to my right. I opened my mouth in horror when I saw Stiles and Scott. They just started to scramble when I gave Tommy a quick look. He understood my message. Our secret could _not _get out. We both ran at our maximum speed to catch up with them. We had practice running in the woods. I've been running my whole life. Unlike Stiles and Scott who kept stumbling. _I **knew** there was somebody watching_, I told myself. Stiles and Scott were running down the road. Right now Scott was the priority. I tackled Scott as Tommy pinned Stiles to a tree. I was panting when I said, "Please. You. Can't. Say. Anything." I grabbed Scott's shoulder and pulled him up gently, not wanting him to be scared of me.

"Who or _what_ are you?" He said. I hesitated. Should I tell them? Stiles broke the silence. "Tell us. What are you? You're hands didn't even touch the water! And it moved!" Now I knew Stiles just was curious but Scott really _needed_ to know. "What are you?!" Scott said impatiently. I shared a look with Tommy. Telling them was our only chance.

"We're..." I paused. Were we actually doing this? "What?" Scott asked, even more impatient then before. I hesitated once more before blurting out.

"We're sorcerers!" I could see how shocked they were, mixed on with a little fear to what we would do to them now.

What have I done?


	6. Chapter 6: He's a What?

I do not own anything in this chapter except Ivory and Tommy.

Chapter 6: He's a What?

I cannot believe that I just did that. Stiles and Scott were still in shock. They looked like they wanted to believe that it wasn't true but nothing else could explain what just happened. "Well, what's gonna happen now?" Stiles said to me expectantly. Tommy was still pinning him against the tree. I gave Tommy a look, telling him to let him go. He did what I asked. I took a deep breath.

"We aren't going to hurt you," I said, trying to be persuasive. "I promise. It might seem like we're going to 'eliminate' you or something but we aren't."

My brother Tommy suddenly jerked his head the side, to where Scott and I were. My eyebrows arched. _What is he thinking?_ I asked myself. He slowly walked towards Scott and I. "Ivory, slowly walk back," He said. What in the world was happening? I didn't doubt him once though. When Tommy sensed something and says it aloud with no evidence, he's has to be right. I did what he said to.

He looked at Scott in fear, even though he was trying to hide it. I heard him gulp before saying, "I know what you are." Scott looked as though he was ready to run away. "Wait!" Tommy said. "I've only have a couple occasions with someone like you but I can still sense it." I was still confused. "What?" I asked eagerly. Tommy gave me a look of regret of what was coming next.

"He's a werewolf."

"He's a what?" I said, my eyes wide in fear. I looked into Tommy's hazel eyes as he stared into my dark blue ones. I could tell he wasn't joking.

"No," I said, trying to convince myself it wasn't true. But it was. I was just going to have to get through this. "Werewolves are real?" I ask. "Might as well throw in some vampires too," I say sarcastically. I brushed my dark brown bangs (that were almost black) behind my ears.

"Well," I started. "Now that both our secrets are out, we are going to have to keep them secrets." Scott nodded as soon as I said so. This couldn't get out. Even though only half of my secret was out, I wasn't going to spill everything. Tommy said seriously, "If you don't tell my secret, I won't tell yours." He stuck out your hand to Scott and looked at him expectantly. They shook hands.

Scott didn't look like a killer. I sensed that he was new. Our family is known for our strong sense of sight.

"We'll talk. Later," I said. While taking a few steps back to our house. Trying not to be too mysterious and sinister. I waved them goodbye.

I really hoped I didn't mess this up.


End file.
